


Flowers - An Interlude

by UninspiredPoet



Series: Lacrymosa [4]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anniversary, Brooding, Comfort Sex, F/F, Femslash, Flowers, Hurt/Comfort, I got you blue, Lesbian Sex, Save her Jaina, Useless Lesbians, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet
Summary: I'm the lesser of two evilsOr am I, am I tricking myself nice?Oh, I'll bring you flowersA one-shot for the Valentine's Day Prompt.Set in Lacrymosaverse.





	Flowers - An Interlude

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161614435@N03/31672244908/in/datetaken/)  


Sylvanas sighed quietly as she looked down at the bouquet she clutched in her gauntlet-clad hand. This was the first time she’d remembered. It had been six years since everything had changed and this was the first time she’d remembered their anniversary. Or any date of any significance to either of them, for that matter. Jaina had been doing it for her all this time. And she had never felt more ridiculous in her life.

She hadn’t known what to wear. What to say. What to get her. 

So there she stood in her usual regalia - cloaked in the shadows of the hallway outside of the Arch Mage’s rooms in Dalaran. Listening. Listening to the silence that signified Jaina wasn’t here. 

Sylvanas hadn’t realized how hard she was gripping the delicate stems in her fist until they began to crack and the quiet noise drew her from her brooding long enough that she realized she should find somewhere a bit more discreet to wait for her mage’s return. 

As her boots made silent, light contact with the floor her ears twitched in response to every sound until the distinct cadence of human breathing met them and she went absolutely still. Just around the corner. 

“It’s just me, Sylvanas.” Modera’s distinct tone eased her concern - but only slightly. And she certainly didn’t reveal herself. 

“Where is she?” Her voice was scarcely louder than a whisper. 

“In one of the gardens. I’m sure she planned to see you this evening...but I don’t think she was planning on you coming to see her.”

Sylvanas made a quiet, indignant noise in the back of her throat and as Modera rounded the corner she slowly dispersed the darkness clinging to her. Her irritation was almost as plain on her face as the apprehension. 

Modera looked her over before finding her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Why...why is she in one of the gardens? It’s raining. I can hear it. I can smell it.” She asked as it became clear it would be appropriate for her to speak. It wasn’t so long ago they had had a genuine friendship. Jaina had been the thread connecting them, of course. But seven years seemed, suddenly, like an eternity. And Modera was just another living person that wasn’t Jaina. Just another reminder of what she would never be and of every person who had turned her and her people away in disgust. 

But Modera had never judged her. Not outwardly, anyway. 

She had been the one to tell Jaina she’d died, after all. And though she would never say it - she had always been thankful it was her. She’d always been thankful Jaina had someone who knew what she’d lost. Even if Sylvanas didn’t. Even if she never would. 

“She likes the rain. You know that. It rains so rarely here and it reminds her of home. And you may not know this - but I think you need to. Today is always hard for her. And after seeing her hole herself up in her rooms for the past two days if I were a less intelligent woman I might tell you to leave her alone. But I’m not. And I think you coming here this time might change things for her. I think it might help. But...you aren’t...you could be dressed a little less conspicuously, you know.” 

Sylvanas looked down at herself as the glow of her eyes dulled faintly and when she looked back up it was over Modera’s shoulder instead of at her. “It’s a little late to do anything about that.” She muttered dryly, shifting her weight in a rather uncharacteristic manner and exhaling sharply through her nostrils. 

“I know you wear leathers under that. I’ve seen them strewn across Jaina’s floor unintentionally a time or two...that can’t have changed since you were alive.” 

Perhaps a less jaded version of herself would have blushed. But she was both jaded and incapable of blushing. And she leaned down to rest the flowers on the floor before she began unbuckling the various pieces of her armor that needed to be removed until she was left in just her boots, breeches, and undershirt. The cloak stayed, however. A cloak of some sort almost always stayed. And Modera didn’t argue that point. She simply began gathering the pieces - buckling the straps of her heavy pauldrons so she could thread her forearms through them for easier carrying. “This will all be in her rooms. Her rooms are warded. No one is strong enough to get into them without dire reason. I just happen to be able to let myself in without dismantling any of her work. You should go. She’s been out there for a while - I don’t want you to miss her. You needn’t tell her you saw me. I certainly won’t.” 

Sylvanas nodded faintly as she held the flowers close and watched Modera open a portal out of view of both the gardens and any late-night wanderers of the city. Her heart didn’t race. But the sensation was almost there as it closed behind her and the first drops of rain began hitting her ears and her cloak There was no one around to see her or hear her but even so, she was careful. The last thing either of them needed was to be seen together. 

Perhaps that had been possible years ago. Perhaps it had even been their reality. It had been…

Flashes of them dancing in the courtyard of Windrunner Village assaulted her but you’d never have been able to tell by looking at her as she came to a stop at the edge of the garden. Her usually hard gaze softened as she took in the seated silhouette of...her lover? She didn’t know how long she’d been out here in the weather - but she could tell from here she wasn’t even damp. Though the rain hit her it didn’t seem to do much.  
She, on the other hand, was soaked. But the weight of her leathers and her cloak were nothing to her - where they might have hampered her movements when she’d been alive. 

She felt a nagging sense of worry at the edge of her consciousness at the way Jaina sat so still with her head hung slightly. She hated that she couldn’t hear her breathing over the sound of the rain hitting the ground and the buildings in the darkness that covered them both.

Sylvanas was silent as she walked up behind the mage slowly. She knew the instant the younger woman felt her approach. From the way her shoulders bunched up slightly beneath her miraculously dry cloak to the way she turned her head. Not enough to see her. But almost. And now she was close enough to hear her breath catch in her throat. 

Jaina hadn’t expected her to be here. That much was obvious. But as she moved to close the distance between them she noticed the hitch in her breath had stayed. And it rasped slightly. Like she’d been crying. 

“Sylvanas, you shouldn’t-”

Her protests were cut off as the Banshee Queen came to sit beside her on the wet stone of the bench - finishing soaking what little clothing she had on that wasn’t already sodden. She looked down at the bouquet she still held in her hands and then back up at Jaina - who’s eyes still seemed drawn to the flowers. The edges of the roses’ delicate royal blue petals seemed to shimmer with a faint, indescribable energy. Starlight roses...how had she managed to…

And then all at once the gravity of the situation dawned on her with an impact akin to being run over by a carriage. 

“You remembered. Sylvanas...Sylvanas, you’re soaking wet.” Her reddened, swollen eyes raced over the sodden elf beside her before she tugged her cloak from herself and threw it around her shoulders - pulling it over her head and tucking her wilted ears into it. Her hands trembled faintly as they lingered around the older woman’s face for a moment when their eyes met. 

“It doesn’t bother me.” She reassured quietly, turning towards her almost apprehensively before they fell into one another's arms. Sylvanas pulled Jaina closer as the flowers were pinned between them. “I didn’t know what to get you. I’m sorry. I know flowers aren’t your favorite, I just...I tried.”

“These are.” Jaina whispered as she buried her face into the cool cover of the crook of her neck. “These are my favorite.” 

“What do you mean?” She asked - genuine confusion clouding her voice as she brought her hand up to the back of Jaina’s head, stroking over her hair as she tried to work out what she’d said.  


“Let’s go to bed.” Jaina responded simply - and before Sylvanas knew what was happening they were safely right where Jaina wanted them to be. And with only the slightest touch of disorientation. It just didn’t seem to bother her like it used to. 

She sat on the edge of the bed - watching Jaina carefully as she conjured water into what would serve as a vase for now and placed the flowers into it. She almost found it strange to see the mage caressing the edges of some of the petals and her words still mulled in her mind. 

They only became more jumbled as Jaina began to undress without even looking at her. It tugged at something inside her. Something deep that would never quite go away. 

“Jaina…” The name came out more quietly than she’d expected it to and the mage didn’t look at her. She just dropped her robes to the floor where she stood with her eyes tracing the lines and patterns of the petals she’d been touching so delicately only moments before. 

“Jaina this isn’t why I came. You don’t have to-”

“I want to.” She responded in a quiet murmur before turning to face her. And Sylvanas found she had no more words for her no matter how she tried. 

As time was forever frozen for her...it wasn’t for Jaina. Every year seemed like mere seconds to her. Only hours ago they were curled against each other in her room in Windrunner Spire and Jaina’s blonde hair had lain across her chest like rays of sunlight as she slept, tired from her studies - both of them glad just to be with one another. 

But it had been years. And the fullness of Jaina’s body spoke to that truth. The curve of her breasts and her hips and the way her arms had grown more toned as she aged. The freckles that dusted her chest had grown fainter as her skin had grown paler. Little things. The way she held herself. Somehow both more and less confident than before. It caused her to swallow thickly past the lump that had formed in her throat. 

Something in her eyes changed even as Jaina looked into them intently. But they didn’t look back at her. They looked somewhere else. Another place, perhaps. Another time. 

She seemed almost startled when Jaina was suddenly in front of her lifting her chin. “Hey…” She whispered, stroking across her lower lip before she slid her hand higher and cradled the older woman’s cheek in the warmth of her palm. 

She blinked a few times - as though trying to push back tears that wouldn’t actually fall. “Hey.” She responded breathlessly. “I’m sorry. I don’t-”

“Shh. Be here with me.” Jaina murmured as she leaned down and pulled the hood of her cloak back carefully before pressing their lips together. Sylvanas returned the kiss shallowly, her eyes fluttering shut as Jaina pulled back. “Can you do that for me?” Another kiss. Just as slow and tender as the first. 

“I can try.” She breathed in response against Jaina’s lips - a sharp breath leaving her as the mage moved to straddle her lap. Her hands stroked slowly along her thighs and Jaina ran her fingers through her rain-dampened hair. It felt even more brittle when it was wet. But she’d stopped caring about that long ago. She knew there was nothing about her lover that would break. Nothing physical, anyway. 

“I must be cold, Jaina - I’ve been in the rain and I...gods, I want to touch you.” The words came from her like the softest catastrophic flood. Like the most torrential, lightest spring rain. They broke from her like a river through a dam and the quiet tone they came in was deafening to them both. Always a contradiction. Always a contrast. 

“Touch me, then. Wherever you like.” Jaina’s voice returned that gentleness tenfold with both softness and earnestness. And Sylvanas looked up at her - something akin to worship in the fire of her eyes as her palms trailed around the backs of her thighs to grip and spread her ass before they trailed the curve of the small of her back and higher. She watched every reaction carefully - looking for reluctance or apprehension without even knowing she was doing it. 

This wasn’t the first time. Nowhere close. But in the beginning, it was always like this. Jaina just allowed her to explore - to make sure the lifelessness of her touch wouldn’t somehow rub off on the twitching, shifting flesh beneath it that was almost painfully awash with life and heat. 

So much so that this was one of the only things that felt real to her. And she’d come dangerously close to pushing Jaina away...so many times. And yet she’d stayed. It was this thought - more persistent than all the rest - that had Sylvanas standing with Jaina’s legs around her to turn them around. The mage’s hands found the laces of her uncomfortably wet leathers and began tugging at them until the older woman relented and helped her remove them. 

By the time they fell into bed together, Jaina found Sylvanas’s cool weight pressing against her to be a relief against the fire that burned beneath her skin for her. 

When next their lips met Sylvanas was already spreading her thighs and she swallowed the mage’s shakily whispered ‘I love you’ with a kiss. It was a flurry of frantic, wanting movements that suddenly ground to a halt with Sylvanas panting quietly against the corner of her mouth. As though she were thinking. And perhaps she was. All Jaina could do was loosen her grip on the hip she’d taken hold of and stroke delicately along her back - waiting. Waiting to see what her lover might need. 

“I love you, too.” She whispered before pressing their foreheads together and reaching to tangle both her hands in her hair, holding her firmly before she tilted the younger woman’s head back and found the underside of her jaw with her lips and her teeth. And more words. “I love you.” 

A bite to her collarbone - hard and sharp enough to leave her marked. “I love you.” 

She didn’t know if she was trembling from the other woman's admission or from the way her hips were rolling strongly between her legs. All she knew was she was coming undone beneath the weight of it all. Something so basic as needing to come was the last thing on her mind. But apparently, Sylvanas didn’t share that sentiment. 

She bucked beneath her as she felt two fingers slide into her slowly at the same time as that weight bearing down on her lessened. And she could feel Sylvanas watching her. 

Oh, she was so much softer than she had been. Each thrust was slow and deep in a way Jaina was no longer used to - and accompanied, occasionally, by a kiss to her cheek or the corner of her jaw. 

“Where...oh...gods….where did that...come from?” She asked between gasps as her nails dug into her lover’s already heavily scarred back. 

“I don’t know.” Sylvanas husked against her cheek. “All I know is I meant it.” 

Jaina pulled her down almost roughly, moving her body with Sylvanas’s hand on the slow, meandering journey she’d started them down. And she stayed. Laying against her - panting for breath out of instinct. Out of memory. And because against all reason - Jaina still left her breathless. She was so tight...so wet that she could feel it slipping down her fingers. But she never quickened her pace. And Jaina focused in on the soft friction of the roughness of her fingers, going more and more still. Quieter and quieter. Until this was all she was. She was more Sylvanas than she was herself. 

And she tried to do something for her. Anything. She ran her shaking fingertips along ears that twitched beneath her touch - between them to stroke her breasts and tug gently at her nipples. But she couldn’t get anywhere else as much as she wanted to. And gods, she wanted to. She wanted to make Sylvanas feel good. How she was making her feel. 

“Stop.” Sylvanas gasped out as she tried once again to push a hand down between their bodies. “Please. You told me I could touch you.” 

Now even her own hand had stopped moving and Jaina opened her eyes only to be met with a pleading gaze. “This is where I want to touch you.” She slid her fingers out so slowly Jaina’s entire body shuddered uncontrollably - her back arching from the bed as she did her best to focus on the woman currently pinning her to her bed. 

She had a difficult time when those slick fingers found her clit and began rubbing over it slowly - parting on either side of it only to find it again. “And here.” She breathed as Jaina nodded numbly and reached to touch along her cheeks as a faint whimper broke in the back of her throat. And then Sylvanas lowered her head - grazing along the crest of her chest towards her nipple. “And here.” She murmured against it so lowly Jaina drew in a sharp gasp that stayed stuck within her lungs as the hardening nub was surrounded by shockingly cool wetness. 

And this was how she brought her to orgasm. Gentle, rhythmic suckling of her nipples - alternating between them at her leisure. But her fingertips never stopped the pace and firmness she’d learned long ago...and then re-learned much more recently. Until Jaina was gasping and shuddering and grasping at her hair and her ears. 

She didn’t mind the sharp sting that came with that. In fact, she relished it. But Jaina realized what she was doing and kept to her hair soon enough. She nearly smiled as Jaina pushed her chest up against the skillful flicking of her tongue when she finally came - digging her heels into the bed so strongly she might have succeeded in pulling away had Sylvanas’s hand not come up to grasp her shoulder tightly. 

As Jaina came down Sylvanas stroked along her inner thighs slowly as they shook, releasing the bruising hold she had on her shoulder as the mage’s fingertips trembled along the nape of her neck towards her back. 

Sylvanas was quiet again. But it was different, now, as her soft breaths ghosted along Jaina’s skin wherever her lips trailed - along her jaw, over her ear. And finally her mouth. 

The kiss she claimed from her was so slow. So soft. She used her own lips to part Jaina’s - brushing the mage’s tongue with her own as she panted into the kiss and her eyes finally fluttered open. But only for a moment before she was lost in the older woman again. 

It took Sylvanas longer to allow herself to rest against Jaina than it did for Jaina to finally catch her breath. And when she did they were wrapped in one another almost immediately. Clinging to each other...clinging to this small comfort they still had. 

And for once they had all night. 

Moment by moment, Sylvanas eased into the heat of it all. The realness. Until they were both more than sated and she listened to Jaina’s quiet breathing against her chest - her eyes trailing over the room before landing back on her for what must have been the hundredth time since she dozed off. 

“Dalah’surfal…” She whispered - so quietly Jaina barely stirred - before she trailed the backs of her fingertips down the side of her sleeping face. “My heart…and all that is left of it.”

"Flowers"  
Bastille  
(feat. Rationale & James Arthur)  
(originally by Sweet Female Attitude)

I'm the lesser of two evils  
Or am I, am I tricking myself nice?  
Oh, I'll bring you flowers  
Oh, yeah

I'll bring you flowers  
In the pouring rain  
Living without you  
Is driving me insane  
I'll bring you flowers  
I'll make your day  
The tears you cry  
I'll dry them all away

From the day  
Until the day we throw it all away  
Let's talk about it  
'Cause I cannot live without it:  
Your love  
It means so much to me  
Can't you see?  
Right here I'll always be

Oh, by the way  
Did I say, oh you're made to stay?  
Right here beside you  
I will never deny you  
My love, you are everything to me  
Can't you see?  
I will give to you unselfishly

Because I need you so  
And I will never, ever let you go

I'll bring you flowers  
In the pouring rain  
Living without you  
Is driving me insane  
I'll bring you flowers  
I'll make your day  
The tears you cry  
I'll dry them all away

Oh, by the way, did I say? (oh, baby)  
By the way, did I say, oh?  
And if one day you went away  
I'd feel so lonely inside  
I can't deny that I would break down and cry  
Yeah, and all those flowers they would wilt away  
It would cause me misery, pain

Because I need you so (I need you, babe)  
And I will never, ever let you go (I'll never let you go)

Oh, call me baby  
Oh, by the way, did I say? (oh)  
Oh, tear me down  
By the way, did I say? (oh)  
Oh, call me baby  
Oh, tear me down


End file.
